Return To Hogwarts
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Harry and co.'s children now go to Hogwarts for their own magic schooling. But what happens when Ron's daughter Abby get's caught up in the Dark Arts? When all else fails the Partents have to come and sort out the mess
1. Prologue

[Authors Note: Okay well I guess you all know that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Why would I write a fan fic? I mean I would just publish the stupid thing and get a ton of money ^^ Hee hee! But I dunno. I've never really read any fics on their kid going to school (though I am totally sure there are a million out there! I'll read them but not until I have finished writing mine so then I won't get any ideas) and they never really had appealed to me until for some reason I just started writing this and was like "wow this is about their kids!" and then I totally got into the whole their kids going to school thingie. so here you go and I hope you like it. Review plz! Even if you love it, hate it or love to hate it! ^^]  
  
~ "Well they're off on their own now, aren't they?" Hermiony smiled to Ron and Harry. She could feel her eyes start to water.  
  
Ron laughed "They'll be fine at Hogwarts! Besides they have Harry's boy, Marcus, to help them out. He's a fourth year."  
  
"I wouldn't trust the twin's with Marcus. I got enough owl's from Hogwarts about that boy last year. I think that Fred's boy rubbed off on him." Harry laughed.  
  
"Mum can we go yet? Anne and Abby have gotten on the train!" a little boy with bushy red hair pulled on Hermiony's skirt.  
  
"Just a minute Ryan! But George's girl Meghan will be there and she always got along with Anne and Abby. She'll make sure that Marcus and Trent don't throw them off their studies. I'm sure that they will be studying hard enough that they wont have time to get into trouble." Hermiony smiled down at her and Ron's little boy.  
  
"She hasn't changed has she?" Harry muttered to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I have to get back home or else Rebecca will have my head. I have a ton of packing left before I can leave with the team again" Harry sighed.  
  
"Good luck in Quidditch" Ron said slapping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm cheering for you Harry!!" Ryan smiled up at Harry, his two front teeth missing.  
  
They said their goodbyes and parted their own ways, leaving platform 9 and 3/4 and their children, to set off on their own adventure.  
  
~ 


	2. Ch 1

Marcus slumped down in his seat on the train. He smiled at the two girls across from him. He had known them for as long as he could remember. The both had the same long red hair and mischievous blue eyes.  
  
"You excited to start your first year at Hogwarts?" Marcus asked them.  
  
"Yes! Mother has told me all about the classes and I am so excited to start! Mum gave me 'Hogwarts: A History' to read before we came and I loved EVERY minute of it! I hope I do well in all my classes!" One spoke with excitement. The other rolled her eyes. Marcus knew the one who had answered was Anne. She was a brainiac and loved to study.  
  
"It should be fun enough" Abby said, "At least I'll finally be able to watch you play quidditch, and judge for myself if you really are the best seeker ever" she laughed.  
  
"Oh but he is!" A boy with strawberry blond hair poked his head in the train compartment. His green eyes held the same sense of mischief that the twins did. "Is there any room in this compartment? I need a place to sit"  
  
Marcus laughed. Andrew Weasley was the twin's cousin and Marcus's best friend. Andrew was a year older and in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Andrew was also the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and the best beater that Marcus had ever played with. He was glad to be going back to school for a new semester since he would be able to hang out with Andrew again. They didn't get to see each other during the summer holidays because Andrew was at a quidditch training summer camp. Marcus had wanted to go but he was too young. Andrew and Marcus both wanted to be like Marcus' father who played professional quidditch.  
  
"No Andy, there's no room for someone like you!" Abby laughed sticking out her tongue.  
  
"You little brat! What are you doing on this train? Did you finally grow up enough to go to Hogwarts??" Andrew shot back smiling.  
  
"Nice to see you again Andy. How was quidditch camp?" Anne asked looking up from her book that she had started to read.  
  
"It was great! You should have seen all of the famous quidditch players that were there teaching! And I learned A LOT of new plays so you are going to have your work cut out for you Marcus" Andrew said punching Marcus playfully on the arm.  
  
"So, Where's Meghan?" Marcus asked changing the subject. The fact was he really did want to know where Meghan was. Megan Weasly was also a cousin of the group that he was traveling with and also the same age as Marcus. She was a good student with good grades but had a great sense fun that she had gotten from her father, George Weasley. Marcus couldn't help but like her. She also played on the Gryffindor quidditch team as a keeper. Marcus couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
~ 


	3. Ch 2

Andrew laughed to himself. Of course the first thing Marcus would ask about would be Meghan. He knew that Marcus was totally in love with his cousin.  
  
"I'm not sure, she's probably in some compartment on this train with Tiffany Wood, Roxy Longbottom and them. She's not important at the moment anyway. I've got to tell you about this quidditch camp!" Andrew smiled as a disappointed look quickly flashed across Marcus' face then get covered by a forced look of interest in what he had to say.  
  
"Well since you tow seem to have a lot to talk about, I'm going to explore the train." Abby said.  
  
Andrew watched as his cousin go up to leave. "Okay have fun."  
  
"See you later" Anne said, not even looking up from her book that she was reading. As Abby left Andrew turned back to Marcus.  
  
"Now listen to this!." he began.  
  
~  
  
Abby walked down the isle of the train trying to find something fun to do to pass the time. If her sister weren't so boring with her nose stuck in a book, maybe Abby would have stayed to talk with her. Not that she found Marcus and Andrew boring, it was just she didn't want to be left out while the rambled on and on about quidditch and different techniques that she knew nothing about.  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
Abby looked up to see a girl with beautiful long wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in expensive robes and looked to be about the age of a fourth of fifth year. Without meaning to Abby reached up and twirled a piece of her own red hair between her fingers. She felt very plain with her straight, thin hair and she knew that the blue in their eyes didn't capture the same ocean wave color of this girl's. Abby's robes were new but not the same quality of this girl's.  
  
"Well, are you?" The girl asked again. She was in the doorway of a compartment.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Abby finally answered dropping her hand back to her side. She tried not to fidget.  
  
"Oh, it's just this is the fourth time that I have seen you walk down this hallway" the girl replied.  
  
"My sister decided to read a book and my cousin and his friend are talking about quidditch. I was just looking for some fun" Abby explained.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes "Fun? On this train? Not likely. You must be a first year this year, I've never seen you around" The girl smiled "Rachel Malfoy, fifth year Slytherin."  
  
"Abby Weasley, and yes this is my first year"  
  
"You're not related to Andrew are you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"My cousin. So is Meghan, the fourth year Weasley" Abby muttered "My twin sister and I are starting and I'm going to be in Gryffindor like every other Weasley"  
  
"You can never be sure where the sorting hat will place you" Rachel laughed. "Why don't you come sit with me and my friends?"  
  
Abby's eyes lit up "Really? Thanks I'd love to!" Abby was so happy that she had made a new friend outside of her family and Marcus.  
  
~ 


	4. Ch 3

Abby entered the compartment with Rachel and Rachel started to introduce her to everyone else.  
  
"That's Korilee Rookwood," Rachel motioned to a thin girl with dark chestnut hair and eyes. Korilee smiled slightly while Rachel continued. "She's a third year Slytherin. That's Darrin Goyle, he's a fifth year like me," A largely built boy looked up and smiled, his green eyes sparkled as his unruly dark hair fell into them "And this is my brother Draco. He's just starting his first year like you" Rachel explained "Everyone this is Abby Weasley"  
  
Abby thought that the name Draco sounded familiar. Draco Malfoy, where had she heard that before? Suddenly it hit her "My parents went to school with a Draco Malfoy!" Draco looked up. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes held the same amazing color of his sisters. "That would be my father" Draco smirked.  
  
Abby couldn't help but like him. He had a perfect face and his smile made her want to melt. She felt like she could get lost in his blue eyes.  
  
~  
  
Abby spent most of the train ride with her new friends until they were about to reach Hogwarts. Abby excused herself and went back to the compartment where Anne and the other's were.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Andrew asked her as soon as she entered.  
  
"None of your business!" Abby said sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"No really Abby, what have you been up to?" Marcus asked, his green eyes smiling at her. Abby liked Marcus much better than her annoying cousin.  
  
"I met some new friends and stayed with them talking" She answered Marcus. "Who are they?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Who are you? My Father?? I think not! Why do you always pry into my life!" Abby said exasperated.  
  
"I'm older and I can ask you what ever I like" Andrew glared at her.  
  
"FINE! Her name is Rachel Malfoy! And there was also Korilee, Darrin and Rachel's little brother Draco, who is starting his first year too!" Abby spoke harshly to her cousin annoyed by his pestering her.  
  
"You were hanging out with RACHEL MALFOY?!?!" Andrew bellowed.  
  
"Yes I was" Abby answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Abby, she may not be the best person to be hanging around.." Marcus said, his eyes held a worried look.  
  
"The best person?? SHE'S THE WORST!!!" Andrew bellowed.  
  
Abby was getting more and more annoyed as the conversation escalated. "I think I am old enough to be able to pick my own friends!"  
  
Abby could tell that Marcus was starting to feel uncomfortable. She knew that he was going to try to smooth things over.  
  
"Abby what I think Andrew is trying to say is that Rachel doesn't really have the best rep outside of Slytherin. There was even a rumor last year that she was playing with the Dark Arts. it was never confirmed, just a rumor" Marcus said  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was true" Andrew muttered slouching and folding his arms. The train came to a stop and Abby grabbed her stuff "Come on Anne, Let's go!" She said trying to ignore Andrew.  
  
~ 


	5. Ch 4

Anne and Abby stepped off the train and joined the rest of the students milling about. Anne was so excited to finally be at Hogwarts.  
  
"Abby can you believe it!" Anne smiled.  
  
"Anne we are just going to a school! It's not that big a deal" Abby replied.  
  
Anne frowned slightly. She wished that her sister would share some of her excitement. If Abby wasn't so set on finding everything boring maybe she wouldn't read all the time. But when you have a sister that you just cannot please, Anne just very well gave up.  
  
"All first years over here" A tall burly man called.  
  
"That's Hagrid. You'll like him" A voice said from behind her. Startled Anne jumped and her breathing became more rapid. She turned to see Marcus behind her.  
  
"A little jumpy are we?" Marcus smiled.  
  
"Never. sneak. up.. on.. me. like. that. AGAIN!" Anne said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well I'll see you at the sorting ceremony." Marcus said quickly "Hey Meghan!" he yelled and ran off.  
  
Anne watched him and giggled to herself then turned to her sister.  
  
"Let's go!" Anne smiled.  
  
~  
  
Meghan was sitting at the Gryffindor table beside Marcus and across from Andrew. She was also sitting by her best friend Roxy Longbottom. Roxy had a short pixie haircut that looked so cute on her. Roxy also had beautiful deep brown eyes. She watched her two cousin's who were at the front of the great hall waiting to be sorted.  
  
"Ugh, this takes so long each year!" Andrew said yawning "All I want is food and then go to sleep"  
  
"Mmm. Food" Marcus replied smiling.  
  
"When Abby and Anne get sorted to Gryffindor we have to cheer really loudly" Meghan said as the Huffelpuff table burst into cheers as the first person sorted ended up in that house. Meghan smiled and waved at Anne. Anne looked up and waved back at her. The names of the first year students were read and Meghan didn't pay much attention until a certain name was called.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco"  
  
Meghan watched as a boy with blonde hair like his sisters stepped up to the stool and the sorting hat.  
  
"There's another Malfoy?" Meghan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought one was enough." Roxy sighed.  
  
"Yeah and Abby's gone and made friends with them!" Andrew muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Meghan raised her voice.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted. The Slytherin table bust into cheers and Meghan watched in disgust as he strutted himself to the table.  
  
The rest of the names were called and Meghan felt a rush of excitement as the name "Weasley, Abby" was called.  
  
"Okay everyone we have to make this louder than anyone else who has been sorted!" Meghan said waiting for Gryffindor to be called.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat called out.  
  
The Slytherin table again burst into cheers and Abby happily jumped off the stool and ran to the table, and Meghan watched as she exchanged hugs with Rachel Malfoy. Meghan sat there wide-eyed and open mouthed.  
  
"I.. I don't believe it!" Meghan finally stuttered.  
  
"Weasley, Anne"  
  
"Oh and I'm sure she's going to be in Hufflepuff!" Meghan pounded the table.  
  
Marcus reached out for her hand and held it "Meghan it's okay, she's just in a different house"  
  
Meghan blushed at Marcus' touch.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Meghan jumped up and cheered along with the rest of the table, yet she seemed to be 5 decibels louder.  
  
"Well one thing is for sure now" Andrew muttered "We'll never get Abby away from those Malfoy's!"  
  
~ 


	6. Ch 5

After the sorting ceremony was over and everyone was finished eating everyone got up to leave the great hall. Andrew ran over to the direction of the Slytherin table to catch up with Abby. Seeing a girl with plain red hair he walked up behind her and pulled on a strand.  
  
"OUCH!" Abby yelled turning and glared at Andrew.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Andrew asked.  
  
"You mean talk at me?" Abby said sarcastically. Andrew could feel his cheeks grow red with anger.  
  
"I know that you are in the same house as those Malfoy's but Abby, listen to me please, don't get caught up with them!" Andrew said. He watched as a smile crept on Abby's lips and a hint of laughter glittered in her eyes.  
  
"Do you smile cuz I'm funny? I wasn't joking and I meant the things I said!" Andrew was getting more and more frustrated.  
  
"Not at all, not at all" Abby replied.  
  
"How come you never look me in the eye? Aren't you listening to me?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Not at all, not at all I'm thinking of an unrelated thing" Abby smiled innocently.  
  
"Please explain the expression on you face. Then I'll know what's beneath it" Andrew said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No you won't no you won't" Abby said, "I'll be thinking of an unrelated thing. Unconnected and free, no relationship to anything."  
  
"Hello Andrew" a voice said behind him and he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to stare into beautiful blue eyes. The hair on his arms raised and he knocked her hand off of him.  
  
"Rachel" He said with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Aw, Andrew what do you have against me?" Rachel asked moving her hand towards him again but he backed up so she put it down again.  
  
"I wonder.. Maybe the fact that you are Satan's spawn?" Andrew said harshly. He hated that eerie glow that came from her gaze. He felt like she was trying to penetrate his mind.  
  
Rachel tossed her head back with a laugh and her blonde hair draped over her shoulder. "You always were the funny one. But don't worry I'll take care of your little cousin. I won't let anything happen to her, I'll keep her personally in my care"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of" Andrew muttered.  
  
"Rachel, Abby! We have to keep up with the group!" Korilee shouted from across the room. Andrew looked up to see that the great hall was almost completely empty.  
  
"Well I guess we will see you later" Rachel smiled. Rachel then turned to lead Abby off.  
  
~  
  
[Authors Note: Well just so you know that convo with Andrew and Abby is from a They Might be Giant's song "Unrelated thing" and I just really wanted to use it (that's for any TMBG fans that recognize the song tee hee) ^^ I hope you like it and REVIEW please ( YEAY!] 


	7. Ch 6

Anne sat down in the potions classroom. She was tired from all the classes that she had taken that day. Being her first day of classes she was very excited to get back to the common room to get started on her homework. She also thought that if she got it all done quickly she could read ahead in her "Care of Magical Creatures" textbook that she had borrowed from a second year student named Minny. Anne was also excited because this was the one class that Gryffindor had with Slytherin so Abby would be in her class. She waited as other students filed into the classroom and took their seats as well.  
  
"Abby!" Anne said excitedly as she saw her sister walk into the room with other Slytherins, "sit with me!"  
  
A boy with blonde hair nudged Abby and nodded to an area with two empty seats. Abby turned to her sister "Sorry but I promised Draco that I would sit with him"  
  
Anne was hurt. She wanted to bad to share this time with her twin seeing as they now never saw each other being in different houses and all. But she forced herself to smile "Um.. Okay"  
  
Another girl from Slytherin sat down beside Anne. She didn't look too friendly so Anne just opened her potions book and started to read.  
  
~  
  
Rachel looked across the room of her transfiguration class and watched Andrew. There was something about his tuffled red hair and quidditch built body that drew her to him. She knew that he hated her family and her and that Weasleys were nothing but trouble yet.. She couldn't place her finger on what it was.  
  
Andrew's head looked up from his paper and she quickly lowered her as he turned to look around the classroom.  
  
~  
  
That night in the Slytherin common room Abby was playing a game of wizards chess with Draco.  
  
"Night to B5" Draco said as the chess piece moved.  
  
Rachel walked up to the table.  
  
"Hey Abby, Come up to the dormitories with me" Rachel said.  
  
Abby nodded and followed Rachel down to the 5th year girls room. Korilee was sitting there waiting for them but other than her the room was empty.  
  
"With you being new here and all we thought that you might like this" Korilee said holding out two packages.  
  
"We thought that since you were separated from you sister it might be a little rough on you. We want you to know that you are welcome here so it's just a little bit of a welcome gift." Rachel smiled.  
  
Abby smiled brightly and took them from Korilee. "Can I open them now?" Rachel and Korilee smiled.  
  
Abby opened the first to find an old tattered notebook. "Umm.. thanks. I think.."  
  
"I know it's not much to look at but it is a Dairy. It's been in my family for a little while. But it's not just any dairy, it's been enchanted. When you write in it, it will write back to you. It's really nice companion. I thought that with your sister gone it would be something you could share your secrets with at night." Rachel smiled.  
  
Abby's smiled brightened with the explanation. "Thank you soo much!" she then picked up the other package and opened it. In it was a mirror with a beautifully carved golden handle.  
  
"It's just something I thought you might like" Korilee said.  
  
"Wow thank you both so much!" Abby said and hugged them both.  
  
~ 


	8. Ch 7

Andrew lay awake in bed. He knew it was after midnight but he just couldn't sleep. Knowing that Abby was with Rachel. nothing made him feel uneasier. Andrew knew that Rachel had been watching him earlier that day in class. He could feel her gaze on him. What interest did she suddenly gain in him? Why was she doing this to him? It had to be some plot to get his mind off Quidditch so that Slytherin could win the cup that year.. Yeah that's what it had to be. But why did something tell him that there was more to Rachel than just the Quidditch cup? Andrew turned once more that night trying to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Marcus sat beside Meghan in potions the next morning. Marcus has missed her all summer. He was trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but kept dreaming about Meghan that he would zone in and out of the lecture, which was okay because then he could ask Meghan for her notes later.  
  
Meghan looked over at Marcus and smiled. Marcus beamed back at her and then buried his head in his notebook so that he wouldn't be starting at her any longer. Marcus had liked Meghan since their first year at Hogwarts, he had met her the summer before because their parents had taken all of them on holidays. It was like a Weasley family reunion with the Potters along. Meghan and Marcus had gotten along well and when they were sorted into the same house that fall at Hogwarts they became good enough friends. But as the years went on, Marcus wanted more than a friendship from Meghan.  
  
Marcus half listened to the lecture for the rest of the class and as they were packing up at the end of class to dismiss to lunch he gathered as much courage as he could.  
  
"Meghan?"  
  
She looked up and smiled at him. He loved the way her red hair framed her face and how her smile lit up her eyes.  
  
"I was uh, well I was wondering if you'd maybe, like, want to sit with me at, um, lunch. maybe?" Marcus could barley get the words out of his mouth. 'Smooth Potter very smooth' he though to himself and wished that there were a wall he could bash his head against.  
  
Meghan's smile widened "Well we always sit together but yeah Marcus I'd love that.. You can even walk me to the Great Hall if you like" she winked.  
  
Marcus released the breath that he had been holding and smiled brightly at her. "Meghan I'd love to!"  
  
~  
  
Anne sat with Andrew, Meghan, Marcus and Roxy at lunch. Meghan and Marcus were making goo-goo eyes at each other and she had noticed that they had entered the hall holding hands. Andrew looked as though he was about to fall asleep in his food and he had dark bags under his eyes. Anne guessed that he hadn't had any sleep the night before.  
  
Anne's eyes wandered the Great Hall and landed at the Slytherin table where Abby was sitting laughing and talking, obviously enjoying herself with the blonde haired boy that she would always sit with in class, Draco Anne though his name was. And then there was the beautiful blonde girl, Rachel, the one that Andrew and Marcus had warned them about who Abby was always with. Anne envied her sister. Anne really just wished that she could spend more time with her sister. Anne didn't have the ease of making friends that Abby did so most of the time Anne was alone in the Library with her books or up in the Common room with her homework. The only time she really had fun was when she was with her cousins or Marcus. but today she didn't seem to be having any.  
  
~ 


End file.
